Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle." Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle (Outside) *Bouncing, squeak* Wubbzy: Wow! I love kickety-kick ball! *Kicks ball* *Bouncing, squeak* Wubbzy: But I wish I had someone to play with. Buggy, Huggy & Earl: Hi, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Wow, wow! Buggy, Huggy and Earl! Let's play kickety-kick ball!! Buggy: Sorry, Wubbzy. We're going to play with our new pets. Huggy: Aren't they cute? Wubbzy: They sure are! *Laughs* Where'd you get 'em? Earl: From the Pet Truck Man! Buggy: He's right around the corner. Wubbzy: Wow! I'm gonna get a pet, too! *Ringing* Wubbzy: Wow..! Fleegle: *Squeaking* Wubbzy: How cute! I'll take that one, sir! *Clink, clink* Wubbzy: *Laughs* I'm gonna call you 'Tiny'. Pet Truck Man: This manual will tell you how to take care of it. Wubbzy: Thank you! We're gonna have so much fun together! Pet Truck Man: It's called a 'Fleegle', and it needs special care! Gee. I hope he reads that manual, or he's gonna be in big trouble. Wubbzy: I don't need this. I know how to take care of a pet. (Wubbzy's House, Living room) Wubbzy: This is your new home, Tiny. What can I get you, little fella? Do you want some water? How about some raisins? Tiny: *Squeak* Wubbzy: .. *Gasps* How about some candy? Tiny: *Jump, jump* Yum yum! *Eating, chewing* Wubbzy: Wow! You sure like candy! *Yawns* Pets really tire you out. I'm gonna take a nap. Tiny: Yum yum! (Living room) *Smashing and crashing* Wubbzy: Tiny? Tiny? Where are you? *Gasps* All my chocolate-covered Zing-Zings are gone! *Boing* Tiny: *Chewing* Wubbzy: Wow. I think I need some help. (Outside Widget's workshop) Tiny: *Chewing* Wubbzy: He just keeps eating and eating! Tiny: *Crunch, chewing* *Crash* Widget: And growing and growing! Walden: What kind of animal is it, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Mm..something "iggle". A triggle? Uh- I forget. Widget: Didn't the Pet Truck Man tell you anything about him? Wubbzy: Sure. He gave me a book that explained how to take care of him. Walden: That's what we need. Where is it? Wubbzy: I kinda threw it away. Widget: Ooh.., little buddy! Walden: I'll get my books! (Inside) Walden: Um, is it a gargle? Wubbzy: No. Walden: Is it a shmoogle? Wubbzy: No! Walden: Is it a doodle? Widget: *Gasps* Doodle!? My secret stash of Jelly Snoodle-Doodles are in there! Tiny: *Chews, gulps, chewing, burps* 'Scuse me! *Crack, crack, crack* Tiny: *Thud, sniffing* Yum! Wubbzy: We've gotta stop him! Widget: Quick! To my truck! (Wuzzleburg) Tiny: ...Yum! Green Girl: Wah!! Tiny: *Chomp, chews, sniffs* Old Lady Zamboni: Hey! Give me back my cake! Tiny: *Chomp, chews* ... *Sniffs* Yuck! *Smash* Cotton Candy Man & Light blue customer: *Scream* *Splat* Tiny: *Chomp, chewing* Yum yum! *Engine running* Widget: Look! He's headed right for the candy store! Cotton Candy Man: Run!! Light blue customer: Save yourselves!! Orange kid: Forget the candy!! Green boy: Flee! Flee! Tiny: *Chomps, chewing* Green boy: Run! Run! Orange kid: Flee! Flee! Wubbzy: Flee? Flee! It's a Fleegle! A Fleegle, that's what it is! Walden: A Fleegle? Ah, here it is! Very interesting! Wubbzy & Widget: What!? Walden: "You must never feed a Fleegle candy." Wubbzy: Oops! Widget: Now what do we do? Walden: Not to worry. "When a giant Fleegle's on the loose, fill it up with carrot juice." Wubbzy: Carrot juice? How are we going to fill that up with carrot juice? Widget: No problemo! *Engine chugging, screeches* Tiny: *Chewing, chomps, chews* *Horn honking* Widget: I filled up my Super Hoser 3000 with nice healthy carrot juice! Tiny: *Chewing* Walden: Now we need some way to get him to open his mouth! Wubbzy: No problemo! *Laughs* *Wheels squeaking* Wubbzy: Oh, Tiny! Want some ice cream? *Wheels squeaking* Tiny: Yum yum! Widget: Now! *Click* *Spraying* Wubbzy: Wow! Tiny: *Burps* Wubbzy: I'm so sorry I didn't know how to take care of you, Tiny! Tiny: *Lick* Wubbzy: Having a pet is a big responsibility! (Wubbzy's House, Living room) Walden: Here's a new Fleegle manual for you, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Thanks, Walden! This time, I'm going to read the whole thing. Walden: Good idea! Widget: Hm. I wonder what happens if you feed a Fleegle bologna. Tiny: Yum yum! *Chewing, pop, popping* Widget: Oopsy-daisy! Tiny: *Popping* end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts